


Close Your Eyes

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Spoilers for Oversight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Stanley Richmond knew something was wrong as he pulled into the driveway to his house. It was dark, but the lights inside looked different somehow. Too bright.
Relationships: Mimi Clark/Stanley Richmond, Stanley Richmond & Bonnie Richmond
Kudos: 2





	Close Your Eyes

Stanley Richmond knew something was wrong as he pulled into the driveway to his house. It was dark, but the lights inside looked different somehow. Too bright.

He climbed out of his truck and headed up the porch steps, staring momentarily at the shattered window. At the cracked front door.

His gaze shifted to the floor and dread twisted his stomach at the sight of the dark crimson stains. Without further hesitation, he shoved the door open, not prepared to see the sight that lay before him.

His entire body went numb at the sight of Mimi lying on the floor on her stomach. There was blood everywhere--so much blood.

“Mimi,” he whispered, his voice cracking. He moved toward her, then froze again as he spotted his sister, her body lying behind the sofa. Her blond hair pooled on the floor, her eyes open and vacant.

No.

His heart thudded dully against his chest and he felt his world tilt as he stumbled toward the phone.

He didn’t know the words he spoke, but distantly he heard a voice assure him that help was on the way.

Stanley dropped the phone and knelt down at Bonnie’s side, pulling her into his arms, the blood soaking through her pink shirt and staining his blue one. He rocked her back and forth slowly, the way he had when she was young and she’d wake up crying for their mother.

He smoothed her long hair out of her face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

A tear slid down his cheek and he didn’t even register the commotion around him as the paramedics arrived.

Sensing a familiar presence, he looked up slowly and met his best friend’s eyes.

Jake’s face was drained of color, his eyes dark and haunted.

Stanley simply looked at him, then pulled Bonnie’s limp body closer, shutting his eyes.


End file.
